Software defined infrastructure (SDI) is a technological advancement that enables new ways to operate a shared pool of configurable computing resources deployed for use in a data center or as part of a cloud infrastructure. SDI may allow individual elements of a system of configurable computing resources to be composed with software. These elements may include disaggregate physical elements such as CPUs, memory, network input/output devices or storage devises. The elements may also include composed elements that may include various quantities or combinations of physical elements composed to form logical servers that may then support virtual elements arranged to implement various services or workloads.
These various workloads are deployed, using the shared pool of configurable resources (e.g., at a data center, or the like). In modern data centers, many different workloads (possible from different customers, relating to different projects, or the like) are consolidated to operate on a single virtual server or a grouping of configurable computing resources. Due to the varied nature of the workloads operating within the SDI, some workloads can over-consume resources from the shared pool. For example, some workloads may over-consume cache space (e.g., L3 cache), memory bandwidth, etc. This over consumption of resources by some workloads may result in a bottleneck to other workloads.